


Covered In Gold

by wyoheartsmusic



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Elias (s1) is an asshole as per usual, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, He also really loves Even, Isak coming to terms with his sexuality, Isak really loves autumn, M/M, happy Isak, minor Jonas Noah Vasquez/Eva Kviig Mohn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 21:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12197568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyoheartsmusic/pseuds/wyoheartsmusic
Summary: In this universe, Isak is a little younger and a little less jaded when he meets Even.





	Covered In Gold

**Author's Note:**

> It's autumn! YAYY
> 
> Enjoy some short, mindless fluff <3

Leaves crunching under feet, people everywhere making use of their chimneys, the world tinted in beautiful oranges and the promise of snow in the air.

Isak has a soft blue beanie tugged over his stubborn curls and warm mittens protecting his fingers from the cold. The smile on his face couldn’t be bigger right now.

They just got out of school for the week and he can’t even be upset about Eva and Jonas trailing next to him, their hands intertwined. He doesn’t care about his confusing feelings for his best friend right now when they’re taking the long way home through Uranienborgparken and everything is colourful and smells like comfort.

Isak doesn’t care about Elias either, this annoying second year that has been following Jonas around like a shadow since they started at Nissen and who loves to make fun of Isak.

But right now he’s just happy and piles of brown and orange and red leaves line the paths. It gives him an idea that is a little bit ridiculous but there’s laughter bubbling up in his chest and the next second he dashes off, running straight through one of the piles, not caring what he looks like to his friends or even strangers when he kicks the leaves around like he’s five years old again and it’s his mother instead of his best friends (and Elias) watching him fondly and maybe a little exasperated because _someone went through the trouble of making those piles, Isak, and now you go and undo all their hard work_. 

Isak’s laughing and charging for the next pile, giggling when he picks up some leaves and throws them in the air happily, watching them rain down around him.

“This is so gay,” He suddenly hears Elias mutter and his heart that has been pounding with happiness before lurches to a painful halt. There’s a darkness in Isak’s chest he still can contain, it’s only a small flickering so far but words like those, obviously intended to be hurtful, fuel that darkness and leave him breathless, hating himself a little more each day. And he feels anger well up because it’s autumn and it’s the happiest time of the year for him and he can’t have some asshole destroy that.

Luckily, Isak has the best friends in the world because as soon as the words are uttered, while Isak himself is still fighting the fear that tries to wrap around his heart like a vice, they start running directly into the pile closest to them, laughing as they push each other before they storm at Isak and Eva grabs a handful of leaves and tries to shove them down his coat but Isak manages to free himself from her grasp. He runs away from her and away from Elias and his hurtful words, the biting wind nipping at his face, tears springing to his eyes but he can almost forget what Elias said and moments later he’s smiling and laughing again when he hears his friends shrieking behind him.

Isak runs into the biggest pile yet, kicking the leaves as high as he can.

Except this time, his foot hits something solid, he hears an “ _Ouch_! What the—“ But the words are cut off when Isak loses momentum and topples over and on top of a body, knocking the wind out of both of them.

Isak is so surprised by what has just happened that he’s frozen for a long minute, blinking back at wide blue eyes.

“Fuck! _Sorry, sorry, sorry_!” Isak exclaims eventually, realising that he’s still on top of the boy, and he quickly rolls off of him. Still feeling a little breathless, he remains lying next to him, wondering what the boy was doing on the damp ground anyway. He looks up at the sky for a while, trying to get his breathing under control. When he glances back to the boy, he finds that he’s already staring at him. It makes a blush rise on his cheeks.

There was a frown on the boy’s face but the longer their gazes are locked, the more his lips tug up until he’s smiling so big that his eyes are crinkled.

The sun, weak but still strong enough to warm his skin when it pushes past clouds, is Isak’s favourite thing about autumn. It’s a rare thing which makes it even better when it happens. And right now, Isak has this rare feeling blooming in his chest that makes him warm from the inside and there’s no denying anymore that it has to do with the strange boy lying by his side. Suddenly, the feelings he has for Jonas make so much more sense and as he returns the smile directed at him, he isn’t so scared of those feelings anymore.

“I’m Even,” He says and Isak watches his Adam’s apple bob when he swallows.

Isak’s smile is beaming now. _Even_. A pretty name for a pretty boy — something tugs in his stomach when he admits that, even though it’s only to himself. It’s a great feeling.

Even’s hair is floppy, falling into his forehead and some leaves are entangled in it. Isak has the sudden urge to run his fingers through the silkiness. Before he can do that, he clasps his fingers together, asking, “What are you doing on the ground?” It feels like a bit of a ridiculous question seeing as he, too, is in the same position but at least both of them know how he ended up there.

A shadow wanders over Even’s face and he shrugs his shoulders uncomfortably. His eyes flit to the sky and he explains, “Sometimes… being at home feels like I’m caged in, like I can’t breathe. Being out here, lying on the ground, actually _being grounded_ , makes it a little easier.”

Isak doesn’t ask what Even means with _it_ ; he understands. “Oh…” Is all he can say before two figures appear above them.

“Isak? What are you _doing_?” Eva laughs. Her hair is tangled and her cheeks flushed. She’s gorgeous and for the first time since she got together with Jonas, he doesn’t resent her for it.

His eyes land on Jonas who shoots calculating glances between Isak and Even. He looks… proud? Isak can’t keep himself from looking at Even for long and once again, when he does, Even’s eyes are already on him and there’s something like wonder shining in his eyes.

“This is, uh,” Isak clears his throat, “Even. We uh— fell. I mean, I fell for… into… over. Him.” Isak closes his eyes, cringing. This is too embarrassing.

He hears a quiet chuckle and it’s as if the sun wants to burst out of his chest.

Jonas sounds amused when he offers, “Even, bro. We thought about stopping by KB, join us?”

Isak’s eyes fly back open immediately and he shoots a panicked look at Jonas who seems completely unperturbed. And Even also just grins and says, “I’d love to!”

They scramble to their feet and brush leaves off of them, both their backsides a little damp, Even’s probably even more so than Isak’s.

“I’m Jonas, this is Eva by the way,” Jonas introduces when they start walking and Isak remains quiet.

He’s just glad Elias apparently left soon after Eva and Jonas joined Isak and didn’t witness Isak quite literally running into Even. He doesn’t even want to think about what he would have said.

The first half of the way, Jonas excitedly talks to Even — always pumped to meet new people — and Eva stays back a little with Isak, mumbling carefully, “He’s cute… And he likes you, Isak.”

Instead of alarm bells going off in his head, his heart lurches and he turns hopeful eyes on his best friend. Maybe it’s because he just wants to be loved like Eva and Jonas love each other or because he just wants to forget about those stupid feelings he has for his best friend or because right in that moment, Even shoots a glance over his shoulders, biting his lip when their eyes meet, but Isak replies, “Yeah. I like him, too.”

Eva squeezes his arm, squealing and then she lets go of him and catches up with Jonas and Even, throwing her arm around her boyfriend’s shoulders, demanding his attention.

Even immediately leaves them be, falling into step with Isak. He knocks their shoulders together, and Isak notices some shyness when his gaze is focused on the ground. He admits, “You made my day so much better.”

Isak blushes. “Even though I fell over you?”

“Highlight of my day, Isak,” Even laughs. He isn’t wearing gloves or mittens so when their hands brush accidentally— or maybe not so accidentally because Isak feels the phantom touch of Even actually holding on for a moment.

They sit next to each other in Kaffebrenneriet and five minutes in, Even hooks his foot around Isak’s ankle, giving no indication to the other two across from them that anything is out of the ordinary.

Isak’s heart is pounding in his chest. Even more so when he realises that he wouldn’t mind as much as he thought he would if Eva and Jonas find out.

Even fits seamlessly into their group it seems, making Isak laugh so hard his sides are hurting quickly and his eyes are glittering whenever he meets Even’s smiling gaze. 

Isak never thought he could fall more in love with autumn than he already did until he’s sitting right there in a KB, pressed so close to someone he didn’t even know half an hour ago that there is no space left between them and unable to stop laughing while picking remnants of leaves out of Even’s hair which is too long, poking him in the eye to the point where Isak can’t take it anymore and brushes it gently out of his face.

His cheeks are burning but when he meets his friends’ gazes, they’re fond and happy. And Isak returns their smiles before his eyes are back on Even, both of them blushing but smiles crinkling their eyes.

Isak is fifteen when he falls in love during his favourite season and the darkness in his chest lifts the second Even’s lips touch his for the first time.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, you can leave kudos or comments, they make my day <3


End file.
